


Flowing Under

by Aburielle



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic), Statehumans
Genre: Angst, CountryHumans - Freeform, Gen, statehumans - Freeform, statehumans florida, statehumans new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aburielle/pseuds/Aburielle
Summary: Florida enjoys the Sunny Isle beaches.( A short story )
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Flowing Under

Florida stood on the sandy beach of Sunny Isles, the waves rolling back and forth. The sky was a washed-out blue violet with the sun setting in the opposite direction of the ocean. A small breeze blew, carrying the smell of sand, salt, and seaweed. Florida didn't do anything but look towards the horizon. The beach was empty, and they were alone. They didn't mind. They preferred it this way, alone with the beach and their thoughts.

The waves were getting bigger now. It wasn't unusual for the waves to swell from time to time, it was simply an observation to be made. The waves reached farther and came down harder, still growing. The waves reached a little higher, and little farther, until it was almost touching Florida's toes. Soon, the water flowed over their feet and was spraying them. Florida didn't move. They had not moved from that spot and weren't moved by anything. They didn't even process what was happening, until the water passed their ankles.

The ocean was moving. It was getting closer.

Florida tried to run, but they were stuck. It was like they were glued to the sand, and the sand had the solidity of a regular floor. They couldn't even move their body, not their arms, legs, toes or fingers. Not even their eyelids or mouth could twitch. They could only stand and stare.

The water was up to their waist now, and their hair was soaked from the mist. The salt stung their eyes, and seaweed was collecting around their feet. The water rose up to their chest, the waves crashing down on them. Soon they were completely underwater. And the ocean rose still, high above them.

It was dark and murky, and not just because the sun had set. The oceans brought trash dumped by careless humans, and soda cans and water bottles smacked and cut Florida's face. A fishing net wrapped itself around Florida's body and a plastic pack ring decided that it would be Florida's new earring. Florida could taste oil and waste, as the waters grew blacker and blacker. They wished they could use the toothbrush that flew past them so they could clean their mouth of the horrid taste.

 _Am I going to die?_ they thought. _If so, the ocean had better hurry up and kill me. I don't wanna suffer any longer._ Parts of what used to be a ship hit Florida, but they didn't move. Everything still hurt, but nothing knocked them over. Not even a fully intact hull moved them, or knocked them unconscious, or blew their brains out. But the pain was still there. And it was somehow worse. _Do you want me to suffer, ocean? Why couldn't you just drown me!?_ Florida thought angrily.

Florida blinked and found themselves in their bedroom. They weren't being pelted by debris in the ocean. They weren't even in Sunny Isles. They were in bed, no covers, legs out, windows open, sweating, and awake. _So it was a dream…_ they thought. _Thank God._

They reluctantly got up to walk around, since they didn't dare to go back to sleep, lest they have that dream again. They stopped in the kitchen to get some oranges, and found New York, who had a similar idea.

"Hey, Flower. Can't sleep?" he said, sipping some chamomile tea. "Don't wanna," Florida muttered, grabbing an orange. "Why not? It's rich coming from me, but sleep is good for you," New York said. "Bad dream…" Florida murmured. New York nodded knowingly. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he suggested. Florida bit into their orange. "No," they replied with their mouth full. New York eyed the bitten orange.

"You… gonna peel that?"

"Don't wanna."

Florida took another bite.


End file.
